Emerald Pukei-Pukei
Emerald Pukei-Pukei is a variant of the Pukei-Pukei that retains sleep instead of poison due to the mass consumption of very unusual nuts that alter the bird wyverns toxins. Physiology They are vastly the same in body structure when compared to the standard counterparts, except for the much stronger green hue to their bodies, their eyes that shift between a blue or green colour and the notorious cyan-coloured feathers that litter its body. Abilities They have a select few new physical attacks that the normal counterparts do not gain such as a 180 tongue sweep, a surprise tongue slam and a back-kick. The poison saliva is replaced with a miasma of sleep that can put even the largest and most aggressive creatures in a state of sleep. Attacks Has all the physical moves of the regular Pukei-Pukei, this lists the new attacks. 180 Tongue Sweep: It will rear its head upwards and then swing its tongue in a 180 degrees angle. Tongue Slam: It will forcibly slam its tongue into the ground. This causes some quake. Back-Kick: It will fly mildly upwards and then kick both legs behind it before landing back down. Tail Slam: When its tail is thick and filled, it can slam its tail multiple times. This causes some quake. Hipcheck: It will hipcheck at the hunters position. Miasma Spread: It will open its mouth and unleash a minor wave of sleep mist and then flap its wings repeatedly to spread the miasma across the area before fading away. Inflicts Sleep. Miasma Ball: It will shoot out a misty ball of sleep that spreads out into a cyan cloud. Inflicts Sleep. Miasma Tail Sweep: When its tail is full and filled, it can spew out a black smoky powder that covers the area in a black mist that erases visibilty. Long-term contact in the mist inflicts Blind. Miasma Duo Spewage: It will spew out a major wave of sleep mist while its tail is unleashing the black smoky powder at the same time, this combines the black mist and the blue mist together and covers a large chunk of the area. Inflicts Sleep and Blind. Explanation The properties within differing types of nuts that are consumed by Pukei-Pukei from a young age start chemical reactions and then start to completely alternate the toxins within its body, when the Pukei-Pukei grows as an adult, its colouration changes and it will retain the use of sleep miasma over poison saliva - these advantages make it superior to the ecology of the standard counterparts, thus being more successful in their lifespans and as a result, more dangerous to tackle. Behavior It retains similar behaviours as the standard Pukei-Pukei, bullying smaller creatures while cowering from larger ones. Emerald Pukei-Pukei's retainment of blindness and sleep makes it much more effective at escaping from large predators. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Nuts Arch-Rivals: Other Pukei-Pukei species Tracks: Verdant feathers, Sleepnut shells Habitat Lives in the exact same areas as the regular Pukei-Pukei although it has been rarely sighted in the Abyss. Notes - Credit for the original concept and icon go to YukiHerz. - It is a variant to serve as the middle ground for the subspecies that TheElusiveOne has planned for Harlequin Pukei-Pukei Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Sleep Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Stun Monster